Charades: A Battle for Nya's Heart
by Jinxie Jaymes
Summary: Jay and Cole battle for Nya's heart long after the loss of Zane when he sacrificed himself to the Overlord. Things get tense and Nya can't decide who to be with, will she decide? ColexNya, JayxNya and JayxNyaxCole.
1. Expectations

**Welcome to Charades, a battle to win Nya's heart. It will please both Conya and Jaya fans**

* * *

Charades Chapter 1: Expectations

(Cole's POV)

I wanted Nya so badly, I was going to talk to her. I wanted to end the bickering Jay and I caused and just get a relationship, I sucked at finding girls. Jay would find it easy just to pick up a girl off the street. I went up to Nya, who was as usual, working in the bridge.

"Hey Cole!" She said cheerfully. I smiled.

"Hi Nya."

"So..." Nya laughed nervously. "What brings you here?"

I stared at the blushing Nya, I loved it when her cheeks did that, it brought an element of beauty in her that no one could see.

"Nothing, just wanted to see you again." I smiled. Nya blushed a rosier red.

"That's thoughtful of you Cole."

"Nah, it's all part of the package." I said, I was getting good at this.

"That's sweet, but I need to work on 'The Bounty II' so I have to go." Nya shied away from me. Darn it, I thought I had the hang of it.

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" I asked, my last resort to save this conversation.

"I can't sorry, Mr Borg needs to meet with me tonight. I can possibly do tomorrow."

"Ok." I sighed.

"Sorry, Mr Borg says he needs help dealing with a unknown entity in his system and he also wants me to work on a good MechDragon."

"Cool, I'll see you around." I smiled.

I left to go see the others, they were still sad that Zane was gone. Kai and Jay were playing video games, Lloyd was watching, head hung down.

"Hello dirt brain." Jay scowled at me.

"Shut up zap-trap." I snapped.

"You know why your the black ninja, cause it's the colour of your heart." Jay said. I had just about enough of Jay.

"Oh yeah!" I said. "Well what's the point of being a blue ninja, unless your gonna hide out in some goofy clown college."

"You take that back right now! There are some reputable performers that attend clown college."

We had already had the same kind of argument at the junkyard that time when we tried to power P.I.X.A.L.

"Enough you two! Can't you see I'm trying to play my game, now I lost my high score!" Kai snapped. He was red in the face. He dropped the remote in anger and left the room.

"Look what you did dirt face!" Jay mocked.

We heard some loud bangs, some shouting and a crash, I guess it was Kai. I left the room and snuck around the ship, until I heard what was going on. Kai was shouting at Nya.

"I can't believe, you now have Cole running after you cause a stupid machine told you he was your perfect match. To make matters worse Jay overhears and attacks Cole!"

"I'm sorry, ever since I stepped on that machine, my life's changed, I now have feelings for Cole. I don't know what to do cause I love Jay too." Nya sobbed.

"You want my personal opinion on who you should choose." Kai said. "Choose Jay, I don't think you and Cole seem right together."

That offended me, I'm a good guy and I love Nya, I might just have to convince Kai. I understand what it's like to be over-protective of female relatives, I admit doing that to my long-lost cousin.

"Uh I don't know, I'm going out with Cole tomorrow night, should I invite Jay too?"

"Yeah if you want to put up with constant bickering, be my guest."

"They won't be bickering, trust me." Nya said firmly. "They'll be on their best behaviour."

Kai snorted. "I find that hard to believe."

I sighed and went to my bedroom to clear my head up. Half of me wanted to beat Jay up, but he was my brother and I respected him. There had been some rearrangements in our bedroom made by the two Sensei's. Since Zane had sadly passed, we could remove Lloyd's blow up mattress and he could sleep on the bunks. Since Jay and I hate the sight of each other, I was sharing a bunk with Lloyd and Jay was sharing with Kai. It had worked out ok. Jay and Lloyd both had the top levels on each bunk and had a habit of throwing paper aeroplanes at each other, most of the ones Jay threw ended up in my face, much to his amusement. I sighed sadly at that thought and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up several hours later to snores of three other ninja. I was thirsty so I snuck out of bed to have an orange juice. I heard a second person get up. They walked softly like Nya, I knew it was her cause no one else walked like that. I walked up to her and kissed her. She felt my hair and allowed the kissed. He hit the bench and fell over on top of each other but will still continued to kiss. The lights flicked on and my eyes met electric blue ones, they certainly not Nya's. I looked around the room to find the person who turned the lights on. Nya stood there in a simple red dress clutching her purse in sheer horror. I looked down at the person I was on top of, Jay.

"I don't have time to be dating gay men." Nya said, running off down the hallway.

"It's your fault!" Jay and I both snapped at each other.

I went back to the bedroom. Kai was wide awake and sniggering. I ignored him and went back to sleep.


	2. Awkward

**Yay, more Charades! I'm making a poll for the best Rebooted episode so look out for that.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Awkward

The next morning I was last to wake up. I stared at the dining table where everyone was eating. Nya was sitting in between Sensei Garmadon and Kai. Jay sat next to Kai and there was an empty seat. After that empty seat at the head of the table was Sensei Wu. Lloyd sat next to him and there was empty seat between him and Garmadon. I chose to sit there. After what happened late last night, I wasn't going to take my chances. Sensei Garmadon sat on a higher chair than me, giving the impression he was quite scary, so I didn't ask to swap seats with him so I could talk to Nya. Sensei Garmadon was in a competitive conversation with Sensei Wu. Kai was talking to Lloyd, who had become the sensitive type ever since Zane's death. Jay and Nya were also talking, Jay having this sickening love struck look on his face. No one seemed to talk to me so I decided to text my cousin.

Me: Hey Jinx, how's it going?

Jinx: Gr8, how r u?

Me: Uh, I'm caught out in a love triangle.

Jinx: That sucks, is it one of ur ninja mates?

Me: yeah it is

Jinx: feel soz for u dude

Me: Its ok, it happens.

Jinx: they should respect you dude.

Me: Tonight's my lucky night, got a date.

Jinx: nice good luck, I have gtg see ya

Me: Bye.

I stopped texting my cousin and looked up, everyone was gone except Nya. She smiled at me. I just bowed my head down and began to walk away.

"Hold on Cole..." Nya said. I turned around and looked at her.

"...yeah what?"

"The date is still on, uh just Jay is coming along too. I want you to stop bickering with him while we are on this date. Can't I love you both."

"Ok, see you here at 6:30." I sighed. I left the room and returned to my bedroom, I was tired.

Ever since Zane passed, I had taken to sleeping a lot. I don't know why but maybe it was my body saying that I need to mourn over his loss, after all he was closest ninja to me. I fixed my orange pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up around 2:30. I heard playful screams outside. I opened the curtain and looked out. Jay, Kai, Lloyd, Nya and the two Sensei's were playing around in what appeared to be fresh snow. I chuckled as Kai, took a well aimed shot at Jay's face, the impact causing him to fall backwards into a pile of snow. My smile ended when Nya ran up to Jay and helped him up, causing Jay to blush madly. She then scolded Kai for doing such, in my opinion a fantastic throw. I closed to curtain and headed to the games room to watch T.V. Breaking news flashed across the screen.

"Well hello citizens of Ninjago, we interrupt this program to bring you some breaking news..."

I wonder what this was, hmm I hope it wasn't Nindroids being revived and terrorising people.

"... Gayle Gossip is on the scene..."

Not Gayle Gossip, she was annoying, I decided to listen.

"...I'm on the scene of a breakout at the Ninjago Maximum Security Prison..."

Oh dear, the peaceful times had ended, I don't think I could fight without Zane.

"...notorious prisoner Pythor P. Chumsworth has broken out..."

Why Pythor, I thought he learned from two failures of conquering Ninjago.

I turned off the T.V and played Kai's video game, Fist to Face 2.

* * *

(Nya's POV)

I was sitting in between Jay and Cole. We were at an elegant up-market restaurant, Jay and Cole both splitting the bill tonight. They both wanted to pay the full bill but I said they could split it. We had finished our meal and were waiting for dessert. I looked at Jay and Cole, who were both giving each other the death stares out of the corner of their eyes. I decided to make conversation.

"So what did you guys order for dessert?" I asked the two unusually silent boys.

"I'm having a chocolate creme brûlée." Jay smiled.

"I'm having a deconstructed pavlova." Cole grunted.

I noticed Cole was in a grumpy mood, I think having Jay here was getting him on his nerves.

"I like pavlova." I blushed. Cole noticed and smiled weakly. Jay on the other hand sighed softy and looked away.

"And I like chocolate and creme brûlée so nice pick Jay." I smiled. That satisfied Jay's anger and he smiled.

A waiter with a sad face came to us.

"I'm sorry but we are out of pavlova and chocolate creme brûlée." He said.

"That's ok, we will go somewhere else." I said, the waiter nodded and cleared the table.

"Can we go to the ice cream parlour down Freeman Avenue, it's the best." Jay said.

"Yeah, it's only a short walk away, you happy with that Cole?"

"Yeah, I like that place too." Cole said.

"Ok, can you guys deal with the bill..." I said. "...without killing each other."

I exited the restaurant, the boys managed to pay without drama. The gathered with me outside the restaurant. I walked up to Cole and kissed him. His cheek was cold and unfamiliar, I could smell his fragrant aftershave. I kissed Jay to be fair. His cheek was warm and very familiar. His aftershave was a smell I enjoyed it was called _Le secret de l'homme, _The Man's Secret. It electrified the senses, just like Jay's element. I took the boys downtown to enjoy an ice cream, luckily picking up a three seater swing, myself sitting between them.


	3. Party Out Cole'd

**I promise I will have a chapter dedicated to moments with each Ninja for Nya this ones Jay's turn**

* * *

Chapter 3: Party Out Cole'd

I woke up to find myself the only one awake besides the two Sensei's. They were making breakfast.

"Hello Sensei's." I smiled.

"Your up nice and early." Garmadon smiled. It was fairly rare to see him smile.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

"Can you get the boys, they are in the gaming room."

"Sure, but why are they in the gaming room?"

"They decided to have a games night while you were out with Cyrus."

"Right, that will explain that." I said.

I walked down the dark hallways and quietly opened the door. The blinds were closed and the T.V. was on the video game Fist to Face 2, which was paused. Kai was snoring on a beanbag on his stomach with a video game controller hanging from his hand. His other hand was in a sticky puddle of spilt beer. Pizza boxes open or closed were everywhere, as if someone just decided to randomly chuck them. Jay and Cole looked like they fell asleep bickering, each sporting cuts from broken beer bottle glass. Lloyd slept in a sleeping bag in a dark corner, quietly snoring. It was some night they had, but I wasn't going to go cranky at them cause they deserve to mourn over the loss of their brother. I stepped on a putrid smelling sock. I picked it up, much to my distaste and wafted it around Kai's nose. He instantly woke up.

"Man, what happened?" He asked rubbing his head.

"I don't know, I wasn't here." I said to my drunk brother.

I walked over to Lloyd and gently woke him. I asked him what happened.

"Well Jay and Cole were off their faces and throwing beer bottles at each other. One hit Kai who was playing Fist to Face 2 and he was out cold. They eventually got so drunk that they fell asleep fighting."

"That would explain why I have glass in my hair." Kai moaned.

"And the pizza boxes all over the floor." I added.

"Yeah." Lloyd smiled.

"We better have this cleaned up." I said firmly.

"Sis can we have breakfast first?" Kai whinged.

I looked at Jay and Cole, happily sleeping away.

"It wouldn't hurt to leave them sleep." I smiled.

* * *

I never thought that the two Sensei's could cook. They usually made us cook but this time they cooked. It was a nice selection of items, bacon, eggs, tomatoes, sausages, pancakes, waffles and fruit. There was plenty of food and everyone ate their fill until they couldn't. I went to go get Jay and Cole. I walked into the awfully dirty room, (I'm going to make them clean it!) and opened the blinds. They both woke up, but were slow to respond.

"Waking up to such a beautiful sight I'd forget I'm drunk." Cole said, slowly like a drunk.

"We're drunk?" Jay moaned.

"Yeah you are." I sighed.

"Oh right I knew that." Jay laughed.

* * *

(Cole's POV)

Oh man I got a headache from last night. I think I overdid it with the alcohol. Whatever the case, Kai hosted a fantastic night. Lloyd told me that Jay and I were binging and fighting and almost killed each other, which in my opinion was absolutely fantastic however I regret throwing a bottle at Kai which knocked him out. Lloyd managed to keep secret the part when we binged. I had to laugh though, Jay was violently ill. The funny part stopped when Nya was taking care of him. I need to win Nya's heart.

"Darn it!" I yelled stomping my foot hard on the polished floor.

"I'm sorry Cole, I accepted Jay's date cause I want some time with him." Nya sobbed.

"You don't care about me." I said.

"Cole I love you, but I want to spend time with Jay, I feel as if I'm ignoring him."

"You spend most of your time with him, I've never had an actual date with you!"

"I'm sorry." Nya sighed.

"Your not sorry!" I yelled. A flash of red pinned me.

"Yell at Nya and I'll kick you where the sun don't shine." Kai growled.

"Fine." I sighed. Kai let go of me.

* * *

(Nya's POV)

I walked down the pathway of the Temple of Fortitude (I hope I got the temple right, it's the temple that comes in Battle for Ninjago City). Jay held my hands and kept them warm. We set up a little picnic in the temple gardens overlooking The Titanium Ninja. Jay and I shared a curry and had a share-bottle of Coca-Cola. I sat in his lap and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh Jay." I sighed in one of those love sighs to him. "This is so romantic."

"Anything for my Nya, after all you do such much for me." Jay said dreamily.

"I want to ask you something." I said rearranging myself in his arms.

"Yeah, ask me anything." Jay smiled.

"Do you imagine us together?"

"Yeah I imagine that we have kids together and get married."

"Yeah me too, I just don't imagine Cole and I having a future."

"Maybe it's a sign." Jay said.

"What kind of sign?" I asked.

"A sign that maybe your not meant for him."

"How do you know that?" I asked, I knew not to underestimate my lovers nerd knowledge.

"I know love experts, they say true love is found when you imagine a happy future with them."

"Wow!" I smiled.


	4. Road Trip with Cole

**A/N Jaya fans will hate me for this chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be for JayxNya. Enjoy the slight cliffhanger and keep up the support cause it's really awesome**

* * *

Chapter 4: Road Trip with Cole.

It's been officially one week since Kai's absolutely bonkers idea of going on a road trip. We were in this fairly cramped R.V. It stunk of vomit, due to Cole's travel sickness. Jay wouldn't stop blabbering about stuff, Kai had several accounts of road rage and Lloyd was asleep most of the time. The Two Sensei's just played chess all day.

I was bored like hell and looked forward to any kind of stop. I couldn't find entertainment so often listening to Jay's blabbering was a good thing. Every night we would stop at the side of the road and set up tents and go to sleep as there was only four beds in the R.V.

I stretched my legs as were at another stop, this time to purchase new fuel. I went to the bathroom and purchased some snacks. After I purchased them I headed back to the R.V. The only problem was, it was gone. They must of taken off without me.

"Where's the R.V.?" Cole asked from behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"I have no clue myself."

"I knew Kai was reckless behind the wheel."

"My brothers like that, sadly."

"Yeah."

"Did you say your R.V. ran away?" A guy from behind us said.

"Yeah, why?" Cole said.

"Cause I have this car I don't want, you guys could have it, free of charge."

"Sweet!" I said.

The guy showed us our new car, it was a black X-1 that had two seats and no inbuilt motorbike.

Cole went to sit in the drivers seat but I was all to wary of his motion sickness.

"Don't worry, darling, I found a cure for it." He smiled.

"How do we catch up with the R.V.?"

"Judging by my calculations it's next stop is 6 hours away. If we cruise on this baby on the other route we will meet it there. Imagine wide open road and wind going through your hair."

I giggled. "Yeah, let's hit the road!"

Cole revved up the engine.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

Everything seemed unusually quiet. There wasn't any sound of Jay blabbering to Nya and no sound of Cole puking. I wasn't actually sure if they were there cause I was driving.

"Lloyd, can you check that Cole, Jay and Nya are here." I said.

A few moments of silence followed. "Nope, none of them are here."

I didn't know what to do.

* * *

(Jay's POV)

It's so weird how one moment your at a petrol station then the next your strapped to a bench half naked. I knew someone was there cause I heard movements.

"Glad you could finally awake Jay." A vaguely familiar voice said.

"Pythor?" I guessed, judging by the voice's scathed and raspy sound.

The lights flickered on, my guess was right.

"Again, I'm glad your awake."

I gulped loudly. "Why?"

Pythor laughed. "I'm here to get revenge."

The white serpent turned his back. Time to use this as my advantage.

I surged my lightning powers and thought of Nya. I was doing pretty well trying to escape. The ties were breaking easily.

I slipped off the table silently.

* * *

(Nya's POV)

Cole was playing my favourite song as we sped down the highway

LYRICS:

Going Full! OH!

Digital! WHOAH (X2)

Danger's lurking in the depths of Ninjago,

Where it stops no one knows,

Into the system we must trave unbeknowst,

Strike the source where it glows.

The future calling in a world we've never known,

The Digiverse is gonna learn just how we roll.

Chorus:

We're going Full Digital,

New Ninjago City is home,

By going Full Digital.

It's getting tricky, there's a thousand ways to go,

Where they lead, we don't know,

Tine is ticking, we must practise mind control,

Hold our thoughts 'til they grow.

The system is calling us to save it from its own,

We give it all for Ninjago, we know, we know.

(chorus)

Whoah, Ninjago, Whoah, Whoah, Whoah!

AY-YA-EE-YA-AY-YA-EE-YA-OH, NINJAGO! (X2)

They say stop and we say go,

Keep us in line and under control,

We're gonna rise, Yeah, We're gonna grow,

Keep hope alive in Ninjago (X2)

Let's go!

(chorus)

Going full! OH!

Digital! WHOAH! 2x

This was the most fun I had in a while.

"Do you want to play the next song?" Cole asked.

"Hit it!" I yelled.

Cole smiled and put more grunt into the engine before putting on the song.

[Verse 1]

You're so bright

Like a dream

You burn up

Everything

We might make a scene

Ignite gasoline

When the music goes up

And the sun goes down

Lightning strikes

And I'm on the ground

Only one that I want around

Is you

Yeah...

[Chorus]

Spark and it's like gasoline

I start burning like a machine

My heart only runs on supreme

So hot, give me your gasoline

Yeah...

You set me on fire

You set me on fire

You set me on fire

Yeah...

You set me on fire

You set me on fire

You set me on fire

Yeah...

[Verse 2]

Heat wave

On the floor

Escape, exit door

Your touch, burning me

It's too much, gasoline

When the music goes up

And the sun goes down

Lightning strikes

And I'm on the ground

Only one that I want around

Is you

Yeah...

[Chorus]

Spark and it's like gasoline

I start burning like a machine

My heart only runs on supreme

So hot, give me your gasoline

Yeah...

You set me on fire

You set me on fire

You set me on fire

Yeah...

You set me on fire

You set me on fire

You set me on fire

Yeah...

[Bridge]

Damn boy, what you do to me?

Yeah...

You set me on fire!

Yeah...

Oh oh oh oh oh...

[Chorus]

Spark and it's like gasoline

I start burning like a machine

My heart only runs on supreme

So hot, give me your gasoline

Yeah...

You set me on fire

You set me on fire

You set me on fire

Yeah...

You set me on fire

You set me on fire

You set me on fire

Yeah...

I was having the time of my life. Cole smiled so much it looked like he would be smiling for the rest of his life. Nothing could compare to what I experienced.

Or what was coming ahead...

* * *

**I don't own the songs**


End file.
